This invention relates to work holding apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus for holding a machine such as a walk-behind lawnmower during servicing of the mower. With many machines, it is desirable to lift the machine to a comfortable working height in order to facilitate repair or servicing of the machine and particularly to enable convenient access to the underside of the machine. Also, it is often advantageous to turn the machine to different angular positions in order to gain access to a particular part of the machine.
While work holding apparatus of the foregoing type generally exists, such apparatus is somewhat complex, does not readily lend itself for use with various types of machines, and does not always enable the machine to be oriented in the most convenient angular position.